Feeling like a human
by S-shadow-S
Summary: Mi vida a sido demasiado tediosa y repetitiva, cada día es lo mismo, vivir en la oscuridad, salir cuando ya no hay luz para que ellos no nos vean. No soy diferente soy igual a ellos, bueno, no físicamente. Mi vida cambiara en este instante... Esto no es una historia de terror, todo lo contrario. T por contenido fuerte.


**INICIO**

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~. **

Todo esta en la mente, sentimiento, dolor y vida.

Una ciudad cubierta ahora por la oscuridad que la noche brindaba y una caricia de la luz de la luna, llamada Crystal Angel, dormía ignorando el alrededor.

Las horrendas creaturas de la noche salían de su escondite desde las alcantarillas para poder caminan sobre la fría superficie. Cada día era el mismo desde que tenían consciencia.

Si, esta ciudad no es nada normal, es una ciudad diferente, dependiendo del día y de la noche, en el día los humanos caminaban tranquilamente por las calles asoleadas y por la noche todo tipo de monstruos salían para disfrutar de la calle mientras los humanos se escondían y dormían en sus casas.

Demonios, vampiros, locos, ave-ratas etc. Muchas creaturas extrañas para los humanos además de aterradoras.

Creo que es injusto clasificar a la gente así, solo por lo que es o pretende ser. Es injusto negarle a los demás varios privilegios como lo son disfrutar del ambiente matutino, sentir el sol, el aire de la tarde o de la mañana. Ningún montruo, creatura o sobrenatural podía salir si no era de noche. Ninguno de ellos ah apreciado una mañana soleada, la lluvia, la neblina, la luz.

Un joven "erizo" caminaba por la fría y oscura noche pensativo. Pateaba la misma piedra por cada paso que daba, el era una creatura de la noche aunque no lo pareciera del todo.

Nació como un erizo de padre vampiro y madre pecado, lujuria, ambos erizos.

El parecía una persona normal, con escepcion de sus ojos y un curioso tatuaje, que mas que eso era una marca de nacimiento heredada por su madre, en el pecho y unos colmillos afilados de parte de su padre. Sonic The Hedgehog.

Aunque no lo pareciera, ese erizo era uno de los mas reconocidos en el lugar, ¿Porque? Por ser hijo de los mas grandes: Vampiros, Demonios y Pecados eran los que mas resaltaban y se les daba prioridad, cualquier hijo de alguno de los tres era admirado.

Volviendo con el curioso erizo, se encontraba pensando sobre la ciudad, en su camino muchos lo saludaron con cortesía y respeto, algunos con algo de envidia.

El quería conocer lo que nunca a visto en el mundo: La superficie en el día.

Pero eso era algo imposible aun cuando el era imposible, tenían prohibido hablar con los humanos y demás, salir a la superficie en el día, y era a algo que el no entendía, algo que para el se le hacia injusto, y eso hiba a cambiar.

Con una idea clara en la mente corrió hacia su hogar. Corrió por las calles hasta llegar a una alcantarilla en la cual salto para llegar a su ciudad.

Un lugar donde todo era raro para los humanos, pero agradable para ellos, no era un lugar que los humanos consideraban desagradable si no todo lo contrario, era una ciudad entera debajo de otra ciudad, incleible pero muy cierto.

Cuando llego hasta abajo, porque era una gran altura, continuo corriendo, no había mucha gente debido a que los demás habían subido, así que no tuvo que esquivar a nadie.

Al llegar a su casa subió por un árbol cerca de la ventana de su cuarto, la cual estaba abierta, y entro por ella, no hiba a entrar por la puerta ya que no quería que sus padres lo interrogaran.

Busco algo de dinero de sus ahorros y los guardo en su bolsa, volvió a salir por la ventana y fue a una tienda cercana de su ciudad,ellos eran nocturnos, así que prácticamente en ese momento era "la tarde" para ellos, y el día era su "noche".

Llego a una tienda de arte y pintura, compro un bote de un litro de color durazno, era un color muy parecido a la de su piel. Reggreso a su casa y subió el bote por la ventana gracias a una polea y una cuerda que puso por el momento, escondió el bote en un lugar seguro. Se dirigió hacia su baño y se miro en el espejo, tenia mucho que cambiar, principalmente sus ojos, ya que había solucionado lo de su piel.

Salio por la ventana una vez mas y corrió con impresionante velocidad a una tienda de óptica, entro y compro un par de pupilentes verdes, el tono de sus ojos, pero los pupilentes eran de pupila normal, parejos, una simulacion de los ojos normales.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~. Sonic's POV**

Al conseguir lo que me hacia falta corrí hacia mi casa subiendo por el árbol y entrando por mi ventana al fin, lo primero que hice fue esconder los pupilentes, luego salí de mi cuarto por la puerta, bajando las escaleras para encontrarme con mi "niñera". Por los dioses tengo 15 malditos años, no necesito que alguien me cuide solo porque soy un "híbrido fino".

En fin, al llegar con Mina me saludo amablemente y con una sonrisa.

.- ¿No han regresado? - Le cuestione a lo cual negó con la cabeza.

.- Lo siento pero tal parece que van a tardar un poco mas - Me respondió un con una sonrisa.

Híbrida indefinida, ella es una buena persona, si, se que no necesito que me cuiden, pero yo no la trato así, yo la considero mi amiga desde hace años, la verdad yo no tengo amigos, solo a Mina.

.- De acuerdo, cuando regresen, ¿Podrias avisarles que fui a descanzar un poco? Estoy algo cansado y la verdad quiero dormir un buen rato. - Me estiré un poco mostrando mi "cansancio"

.- Seguro, no te preocupes, ¿Esta todo bien? - Pregunto un poco preocupada.

.- Todo en orden no te preocupes, solo no pude dormir muy bien en la mañana, bueno, nos vemos - Subí a mi cuarto y me encerre.

Mi plan resulto, todo estaba listo para la gran escena: pintura, pupilentes y en la mañana me asegure de desvelarme para dormir ahora de noche y no estar cansado para cuando salga en la mañana.

Nadie se dará cuenta, debido a que todo el mundo aquí estará durmiendo. Fui a acostarme en mi aaaaaamplia cama y me dispuse a dormir, cielos, en verdad estoy cansado y desvelado...

... A la mañana siguiente me desperté, eran las 9 de la mañana, significa que todos estan durmiendo sin escepcion, perfecto.

Con toda la flojera que el sueño me otorgaba me levante y me dispuse a prepararme.

Saque la pintura y comprobe que si era de mi tono de piel. Me pinte solo el pecho, donde tengo mi marca de nacimiento, luego saque los pupilentes y me los coloque, cielos es mas difícil de lo que pensé, me pique los ojos varias veces pero al final lo logre. Me mire en el espejo, ya no era el mismo, me veía como toda una persona normal, col un y corriente, no como un híbrido de vampiro-pecado.

Tome una mochila y coloque lo que necesitaría, dinero, pintura, por si acaso, el estuche de mis pupilentes y algunas botellas de agua, se que soy medio vampiro pero no significa que no tomo agua. Me coloque una chaqueta encima, no se que tipo de clima haya allá arriba.

Salí de mi cuarto e inspeccione la casa, todos estaban durmiendo, entre de nuevo a mi cuarto y abrí mi ventana, salte al árbol que tengo en frente y baje. Comenze a correr procurando ser cuidadoso de que nadie me viera. Llegue hasta donde era la salida, era un como elevador enorme, habían varios de esos. Busque primero al guardia, lo encocntre dormido en su silla, aproveche y encendie el elevador, no hacia mucho ruido así que no me preocupe, comenze a subir hasta la superficie, mientras mas subía, había mas luz, una luz muy intensa, me reí, esto parecía de película, era totalmente ridículo pero divertido. Solo unos cuantos metros y veré el mundo de arriba despierto, conoceré quienes y como son los humanos, por fin, mis dudas se aclararan...

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~. **

**Fin de este capitulo**

Un nuevo fanfic aquí hecho no tiene fecha de publicación al igual que "My life, a miracle or mistake"

Lo estare subiendo mas que nada los Martes porque el fanfic TGOTA parte 2 estara suspendido un tiempo, no se asusten continuara lo prometo, pero el comic esa hyper atrasado y no tengo mucho tiempo, asi que quiero hacer ms paginas para continuar con este fanfic.

Espero que haya sido de su agrado y se hayan entretenido nwn.

**Gracias por leer nw-**


End file.
